Kagome and Kikyo: Best Friends Best Rivals
by Punitha
Summary: Kagome comes across Kikyo in a forest. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Kikyo: Best Friends and Best Rivals

Chapter one

"Ah, the feudal era is so beautiful!" said Kagome as she walked through a forest. "The sky is so blue, the air is so fresh, the grass is so green and the water is so clear!"

Kagome was enjoying a walk all by herself on a beautiful spring morning. She had her bow and arrows with her as well as a first-aid box so that if she got into any danger, she could protect herself and if she got injured she could tend to her injuries.

Just then, she saw the powerful miko, whose name was Kikyo lying against a rock, breathing heavily.

She had a wound in her arm (not too major) and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Kikyo!" cried Kagome and rushed to her. The older miko opened her eyes and said, "Ka-Kagome. It's you."

"Kikyo are you alright?" asked Kagome anxiously.

"Fear not." said Kikyo weakly. "This is but a scratch"

"Let me help you." said Kagome and quickly bandaged her arm. Kikyo looked at her tubes of ointment and her painkillers curiously.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Oh those?" said Kagome. "Those are medicines from my time." And before she knew it, she and Kikyo had launched into a animated conversation about Kagome's time.

"Whew!" said Kagome. "No offense, but I never really knew that you could be such a chatterbox!"

The two of them burst into laughter over that remark.

"It is quite late" said Kikyo, getting up. "Kagome, you know I'd like it a lot if we could become friends. Real friends.

"Yes!" cried Kagome excitedly. "We could be best friends!"

Later, the two of them returned to Kaede's village, hand-in-hand, talking happily. The rest of the inutachi stared at them in astonishment.

Kagome grinned at Kikyo and said, "Lets tell them the good news, Kikyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Kagome and Kikyo told them and asked Inuyasha to let Kikyo join the group. Later, Inuyasha talked to Kikyo and to his surprise Kagome didn't seem to mind.

'Hm,' thought Inuyasha. 'Kikyo seems a lot more warm, just like she was before Naraku tore us apart. The things Kagome does to change people.'

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I'm going home tomorrow."

"What!?" exclaimed Inuyasha. "There's no way you're going home. We have to hunt for jewel shards and…..

"Sit." said Kagome. Inuyasha immediately crashed face-first into the ground.

"Fine, fine," he growled. "But you'd better be back in three days, or I'm going to come there and drag you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome happily and Inuyasha mumbled something about stupid girls who kept having mood swings.

Kikyo watched all of this with a smile. She was very happy to travel with this group.

Inuyasha came and sat down beside Kikyo. "That stupid wench," he grumbled. "Why does she have to keep subduin' me all the time with these stupid beads? It's just not fair. I don't like 'em, so why can't she take 'em off?"

"You know, Inuyasha," said Kikyo softly. "Those beads once belonged to me. Do you remember that day when you gave me your mother's lipstick?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Well," said Kikyo. "You do remember what I said about forgetting my gift for you? Well that 'gift' was actually subjugation beads, only the trigger word was 'beloved'."

"Beloved?" said Inuyasha, blushing.

"Yes," said Kikyo. "The truth is that I actually bought the beads with me, but I lied to you because for some reason I felt that I did not want to put them on you."

"I-I see." said Inuyasha quietly.

"You see, Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't keep the beads on you because she doesn't trust you or anything, nor is it that she is afraid that you'll hurt her,"continued Kikyo. "It is because she feels connected to you through them . Do you understand now?"

"I suppose so." mumbled Inuyasha.

Not far away, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were watching them closely.

"What do you think they are talking about?" whispered Sango.

"I have no idea." said Miroku, shaking his head.

"I only hope Kagome doesn't get upset." said Shippo.

"Lady Kagome doesn't look angry to me," answered Miroku glancing behind him where Kagome happily singing softly to herself and preparing their ramen.

"That smells good!" said Shippo hungrily.

As if she had heard him, Kagome called out, "Everyone, dinner is ready!"

"Let's go," began Sango and went scarlet as she felt Miroku's wandering hand. "PERVERT!" she shouted and hit him with Hiraikotsu.

_**Phew! That was kind of short. But don't worry the next one will come soon, I promise. I never update late no matter what. So stay tuned!**_

_**-Punitha**_

_**Next time…..**_

"_**Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha fiercely.**_

"_**I have come for the Miko." He said calmly.**_

_**See you soon! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next day, after Kagome left, Shippo asked Kikyo, "Hey Kikyo, where are your shidamachu? I don't see them anywhere."

"I left them in the forest." said Kikyo. "I will go to them only in the night."

"I see," said Shippo. "Do you like being friends with Kagome?"

"I do," answered Kikyo. "That girl is so warm, so friendly, so loving, and above all, so kind. I love being friends with her. She taught me how to laugh without bitterness. I hope you'll never learn to realise what a great boon that is, Shippo."

"Why not?" asked Shippo.

"Because that will mean that you have been living a life filled with bitterness." answered Kikyo with a smile.

"Oh" said Shippo. He jumped down from Kikyo's shoulder and scampered towards Kaede's village.

_- Modern Era-_

Kagome walked through the gates of her school. _'Ah,'_ she thought. _'It seems ages since I've gotten back to school.'_

"Kagome!" called three voices. Kagome turned.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka!" she said and ran to greet her friends.

Later after school, as the four girls walked home Eri noticed that Kagome's hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Oh this?" said Kagome and frantically tried to think of an excuse. The truth was she had got the wound while trying to escape a bandit that wanted her Shikon Jewel shards. Luckily, Inuyasha had arrived and had saved her just in time. But she couldn't tell that to her friends! They would ask her when this had happened, and where. More importantly, they would ask what Shikon Jewel was and other uncomfortable questions!

"Well," she said slowly." The truth is, I almost got an accident with a car. But before I could get hit, Inuyasha rescued me."

"Wow!" said Ayumi. "Now that is so romantic!"

"I agree." said Yuka. "You must have felt so happy while it was happening, right?"

"Ummm…..yes?" said Kagome.

_Feudal Era_

Sango sat at the edge of the river, polishing Hiraikotsu. Kirara meanwhile was trying to catch some fish.

"All done." said Sango standing up. "Come on Kirara; let's head back to the village."

When they got there they saw Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin (Who was asleep on Ah-Un), Ah-Un and an angry Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" he asked fiercely.

"I have come for the Miko" said Sesshoumaru calmly.

_**Well there's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it. I bet you're happy that I updated so soon as well. Anyway, the next chapter might come today. If not today, tomorrow. Oh, and please review as well. I'm really annoyed that I haven't gotten any reviews yet. If you want me continue, ten you'd better review. Flames are accepted.**_

"_**I'm back, guys!" called Kagome jumping out of the well.**_

"_**Welcome back, Kagome!" said Shippo excitedly.**_


End file.
